bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Hiyori Sarugaki
| obrazek = Hiyori Profile iii.png|Stary wygląd R606 Profilówka Hiyori.png|Nowy wygląd | rasa = Hybryda Hollowa i Shinigami | urodziny = 1 sierpnia''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 133 cm | waga = 26 kg | przynależność = Visored | poprzednia przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society, Plik:SRT.png Sekcja Rozwoju Technologii | poprzedni zawód = Wicekapitan 12. Oddziału, Szef Sekcji Rozwoju TechnologiiManga Bleach; Rozdział -103, strona 8 | poprzedni zespół = Plik:12.png 12. Oddział | poprzedni partner = Kirio Hikifune, Kisuke Urahara | bazy operacyjne = Magazyn Visoredów, Karakura, Świat Ludzi | edukacja = Akademia ShinōAnime Bleach; Odcinek 208 | shikai = Kubikiri Orochi | bankai = Brak | debiut w mandze = Tom 22, Rozdział 189 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 112 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japoński głos = Reiko Takagi | angielski głos = Mela Lee }} to była wicekapitan 12. Oddziału pod dowództwem Kirio Hikifune, później Kisuke Urahary. Obecnie nadal jest częścią grupy Visoredów pozostałych w Karakurze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 481, strony 1-2 Wygląd Hiyori jest drobnej budowy ciała blondynką o brązowych oczach i krótkich włosach spiętych w dwa kucyki. Najczęściej ubiera czerwony dres w białe paski, na którym widnieje kanji przedstawiające pierwszą sylabę jej imienia. Swoje Zanpakutō nosi na plecach. Posiada piegi, po trzy na każdym polikuManga Bleach; Rozdział 189 strona 14, ma również nieco wydłużony lewy górny kieł, dzięki któremu zyskała u Ichigo i Shinjiego pseudonim "wampirzyca". Dawniej, podczas pracy dla Soul Society Hiyori nosiła standardowe Shihakushō z insygniami wicekapitana 12. Oddziału, a jej włosy były zdecydowanie dłuższe. Nie nosiła wówczas spinek, które możemy dziś zauważyć w okolicach jej grzywki. thumb|left|190px|Hiyori 10 lat później 17 miesięcy po pokonaniu Aizena, wygląd Hiyori nie za wiele się zmienił, poza tym, iż zaczęła nosić czerwono-białą czapkę z daszkiem pasującą kolorystycznie do jej dresu. Po 10 latach od inwazji Quincy na Soul Society, Hiyori ukazana jest z teraz już tylko jednym kucykiem oraz nową czapką z logo Unagiya. Nosi białą bluzkę na ramiączkach, zaś swoją dresową bluzę ma związaną na pasie. Na jej lewym nadgarstku spoczywa czerwona, sportowa opaska. Osobowość Pomimo swojego niedużego wzrostu, Hiyori jest bardzo energiczna i wybuchowa, często gwałtowna oraz popędliwa. Złość wyładowuje zwykle na Shinjim, wdając się z nim w bójki. Pomimo codziennych utarczek z chłopakiem zdarzają się jednak momenty, które podkreślają silną więź, jaka ich łączy. Jest arogancka w stosunku do większości osób, co widać było jeszcze w Soul Society. Przyznała nawet, że nienawidzi Shinigami i ludzi - wyjaśniałoby to jej lekceważącą postawę względem Ichigo. Była bardzo przywiązana do Kirio Hikifune, którą szanowała i traktowała jak matczyną figurę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -107, strona 17 Historia thumb|left|190px|Hiyori jako wicekapitan Około 110 lat przed pozyskaniem przez Ichigo mocy Shinigami, Hiyori pełniła rolę wicekapitana 12. Oddziału pod rozkazami Kirio Hikifune. Kiedy kapitan 5. Oddziału, Shinji Hirako przybywa przed baraki 1. Oddziału na ceremonię inauguracyjną Kisuke Urahary, zostaje przywitany przez Hiyori kopniakiem w twarz. Incydent ten doskonale pokazuje, że relacje pomiędzy tą dwójką nie różnią się zbytnio od tych, które będą łączyć ich ponad wiek później. Za swoje zachowanie Sarugaki zostaje skarcona przez kapitana 7. Oddziału, Love'a Aikawę. Dziewczyna wszczyna krótką awanturę, następnie zostaje wprowadzona siłą przez mężczyznę z powrotem do budynku, podczas gdy Hirako wciąż posyła w jej stronę zabawne miny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -108, strony 9-11 Chwilę potem Sarugaki razem z Lisą i Sōsuke idą w cieniu swoich kapitanów, obecni przy ich dyskusji dotyczącej awansu Kirio.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 206 Następnie widzimy ją stojącą w szeregu z resztą kapitanów Gotei 13 w jednej z sal 1. Oddziału, gdzie czekają na przybycie jej nowego dowódcy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -108, strona 17Manga Bleach; Rozdział -107, strona 5 thumb|190px|right|Hiyori kłóci się z Kisuke Kolejny raz mamy okazję zobaczyć Hiyori u boku nowego kapitana, podczas pierwszego spotkania ich oddziałów. Napięta atmosfera, panująca jeszcze po niedawnym odejściu Kirio, nie ułatwia Kisuke zdobycia zaufania swoich podopiecznych. Sarugaki otwarcie wyraża mało pozytywną opinię dotyczącą Urahary, twierdząc, iż jest to zdanie wszystkich członków oddziału. Z pożegnalnym kopnięciem wymierzonym w stronę kapitana, co, jak zaraz potem się przekonała, nie było mądrym pomysłem, opuszcza salę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -107, strony 12-15 Rozdrażniona zaistniałą sytuacją wicekapitan przechadza się po jednej z dzielnic Soul Society, gdy nagle wpada na nią pokaźnych rozmiarów wóz, taszczący rzeczy Kisuke. Hiyori nie spodobała się wieść o przeprowadzce, co zaowocowało kolejnym incydentem, który doprowadził do lekkiego poturbowania wicekapitan przez rupiecie Urahary. Po powrocie do siedziby swojego oddziału, wściekła Sarugaki znowu narzeka na nowego dowódcę, aby za chwilę się na niego natknąć. Mężczyzna proponuje jej pomoc i pokazuje apteczkę, jednak oburzona dziewczyna agresywnie odmawia, kopie go w twarz, po czym zostawia obolałego kapitana.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 207 Dzień później, na kolejnym zebraniu 12. Oddziału, rozmowa najpierw obraca się wokół przeprowadzki Kisuke, potem jednak dotyczy polityki oddziału. Blondyn swoją beztroską i dziecinnym zachowaniem znowu wzburza Hiyori, co skutkuje kolejnym kopniakiem.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 207 Gdy spotkanie oddziałowe dobiegło końca, Sarugaki ponownie wybiera się na spacer, a po drodze zaczepia ją Hirako. Wdają się w normalną dla nich kłótnię, lecz gdy Shinji nieświadomie naśladuje Uraharę, blondynka nie wytrzymuje i sprawia, że kolega całuje podeszwę jej buta.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 207 Wracając do swojego oddziału, dziewczyna zauważa kilku przełożonych, leniuchujących w towarzystwie ich dowódcy, przez co wybucha awantura. Sarugaki wymusza na kapitanie pojedynek wręcz, który z łatwością wygrywa, jednak jak później się okazuje, tylko przez dobroduszność Kisuke.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 207 Nazajutrz Uraharze dostało się od wicekapitan, zszokowanej nowym wyglądem biura kapitańskiego. Dowódca podjął próbę uspokojenia dziewczyny, jednak przyniosło to odwrotne skutki. Mężczyzna z uśmiechem na twarzy przytrzymuje podwładną i prosi o wspólną wizytę w Siedlisku Larw.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -107, strony 22-23 thumb|left|190px|Urahara ratuje Hiyori W drodze do wspomnianego miejsca, Hiyori nagle traci chęci, nie mając ochoty na dalszą podróż, lecz dowódca napiera na nią, finalnie przekonując do dotrzymania mu kroku. Idąc przez tereny należące do 2. Oddziału, Urahara uchyla nieco rąbka informacji na temat Onmitsukidō - Tajnych Służb Operacyjnych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -106, strony 3-8 Sarugaki porównała Siedlisko Larw do lochów, kiedy wraz z jej dowodzącym kierowali się do sali, w której trzymano potencjalnie niebezpiecznych Shinigami. Kisuke dzieli się z blondynką swoim pomysłem o spożytkowaniu umiejętności tutejszych więźniów, jednak ona nie wydaje się przekonana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -106, strony 9-13 Ich dyskusję przerywa mężczyzna, w którym wicekapitan rozpoznaje kolegę ze szkoły.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 208 Gdy ten odwraca jej uwagę i błaga o wolność, znienacka pojawia się kolejny osiłek, próbujący zaatakować Hiyori od tyłu. Spanikowana dziewczyna przypomina sobie, iż zostawiła swój Zanpakutō w barakach oddziału, co uniemożliwia jej obronę. Na szczęście Urahara w porę blokuje cios napastnika i tłumaczy o zakazie wnoszenia broni na teren Siedliska.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -106, strony 14-16 Wzburzeni więźniowie wywołują krótką potyczkę, a znajomy Hiyori bierze ją za zakładnika, ta jednak bez problemu wyswobadza się i nokautuje czarnowłosego.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 208 Po pokonaniu buntowników, dwójka Shinigami schodzi w głębsze zaułki więzienia, gdzie Urahara przedstawia Mayuriemu Kurotsuchiemu swoją propozycję.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -106, strony 17-19 Zdziwiona wicekapitan pyta o tożsamość mężczyzny, a gdy ten nie rozpoznaje jej płci, usiłuje wdać się z nim w kłótnię. Kapitan powstrzymuje ją, kontynuując rozmowę. Ucieszona wicekapitan chce opuścić lochy, gdy Kurotsuchi odmawia Kisuke, kapitan jednak ją wstrzymuje i oświadcza, iż pragnie, by więzień został jego zastępcą, co wstrząsa Hiyori.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -105, strony 1-6 thumb|right|190px|Hiyori spacerująca po Soul Society z Kisuke i Mayurim. 9 lat po nadaniu Uraharze stanowiska kapitana 12. Oddziału, widzimy Hiyori u boku jego oraz zwerbowanego naukowca spacerujących wzdłuż dzielnic Seireitei. Podczas przechadzki natykają się oni na Hirako wraz z jego wicekapitanem i wdają w dyskusję o tajemniczej serii zniknięć w Rukongai. Chwilę potem rozmowę przerywa Sarugaki, aby ukarać blondyna za nieprzywitanie się z nią.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -104, strony 4-7 O zachodzie Słońca dziewczyna pomaga Mayuriemu w Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii. Słysząc, jak mężczyzna na nią narzeka, traci cierpliwość i urządza awanturę. Po zawołaniu na pomoc Kisuke, zapomina o kłótni, gdy zaciekawiona zauważa Gigai na plecach Urahary. Nagle rozlega się pukanie do drzwi, a żołnierz 9. Oddziału prosi o wsparcie w imieniu jego kapitana, Kenseia Mugurumy. Po usłyszeniu wyjaśnień Kisuke decyduje, aby to Hiyori udała się do Rukongai. Dziewczyna z początku protestuje, lecz ostatecznie wykonuje polecenie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -103, strony 8-14 thumb|left|190px|Urahara przekonuje Hiyori do wykonania jego rozkazu Sarugaki myśląc o głupocie swojego kapitana biegnie z tobołami przez las, lecz jej misję przerywa nagły atak zhollowfikowanego dowódcy 9. Oddziału. Dziewczyna nie będąc mentalnie gotowa na stawienie czoła przyjacielowi bierze nogi za pas, aczkolwiek nie jest to proste przy tak szybkim przeciwniku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -102, strony 15-17 Z odsieczą przybywa ShinjiManga Bleach; Rozdział -102, strona 18 oraz reszta zespołu od sprawy zniknięć duszManga Bleach; Rozdział -101, strona 1 i nie zważając na sprzeciwy poturbowanej wicekapitan, decydują się podjąć walkę, do której później dołącza Mashiro Kuna, będąca w takim stanie, co jej kapitan.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -101, strony 8-12 thumb|right|190px|Hiyori po pierwszej Hollowfikacji Za pomocą Kidō Hachigena, uziemienie napastników jest sukcesem,Manga Bleach; Rozdział -101, strony 13-16Manga Bleach; Rozdział -100, strony 8-10 a Shinigami zastanawiają się, z jakiej przyczyny ich pobratymcy wyglądają jak Hollowy, które zwykli zabijać. Rozmyślania nie trwają długo, gdyż i Hiyori przechodzi proces częściowej zmiany w Pustego, po czym wymierza Hirako cios kataną.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -100, strony 11-13 Chwilę potem Aizen, Gin i Tōsen pojawiają się na miejscu masakry.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -100, strony 16-19 Podczas gdy wicekapitan Shinjiego prowokuje swojego kapitana, dziewczyna próbuje pozostać przy zmysłach, jednak Kaname pozbawia ją przytomności szybkim cięciem mieczem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -99, strony 17-19 Podobnie jak reszta Visoredów, Hiyori zostaje przeniesiona do baraków 12. Oddziału, gdzie Kisuke usiłuje odwrócić Hollowfikację, co kończy się fiaskiem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -98, strony 16-20Manga Bleach; Rozdział -97, strony 1-3 Uratowany przez Yoruichi od niesprawiedliwego wyroku Centrali 46, Urahara wraz z nią i Tessaiem postanawia przygotować dla wszystkich Gigai, by schronić się przez jakiś czas w Świecie Ludzi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -97, strony 11-17 Fabuła Arrancar thumb|left|190px|Hiyori karci Hirako Pierwszy raz Hiyori zostaje wspomniana jako "Panna Sarugaki" podczas rozmowy telefonicznej Hirako, która nastąpiła kilka chwil po jego konfrontacji z Ichigo. Dziewczyna karci towarzysza za porażkę w próbie zwerbowania Kurosakiego do ich szeregów. Wówczas Shinji uspokaja ją i zapewnia, że to tylko kwestia czasu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 187, strona 6 Hiyori we własnej osobie debiutuje nieco później. Kiedy Hirako głośno narzeka na trudy szkoły, zostaje niespodziewanie przez nią zaatakowany i ponownie ukarany za nieudaną rekrutację Ichigo. Parę szarpiących się Visoredów znajdują Yasutora Sado oraz Orihime Inoue. Czwórka bohaterów zaczyna rozmawiać o rudowłosym Shinigami, następnie szybko przechodzi do dyskusji o swoich imionach. Znudzona Sarugaki decyduje się zlikwidować znajomych Kurosakiego, lecz w ostatniej chwili zostaje powstrzymana przez Hirako. Chłopak usiłuje przetransportować ją do siedizby Armii Masek.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 189, strony 13-17. Podczas podróży blondynka oświadcza, iż nienawidzi ludzi oraz Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 190, strony 1-5 thumb|right|190px|Hiyori zakłada maskę Jakiś czas później Ichigo nawiązuje kontakt z Visoredami. Przybywa do ich kwatery.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 214, strony 18-19 Hirako jest przekonany, że rudowłosy postanowił wreszcie się do nich przyłączyć, jednak Kurosaki zaprzecza, mówiąc, że ma zamiar ich tylko wykorzystać do uciszenia swojego Wewnętrznego Hollowa. Rozmowie tej przysłuchuje się także Sarugaki. Shinji nie wydaje się być skorym do tak bezinteresownej pomocy Ichigo, dlatego też Przedstawiciel Shinigami postanawia go do tego zmusić. Między mężczyznami dochodzi do walki, która jest obserwowana i żywo komentowana przez pozostałą część członków tajemniczej grupy. Zniecierpliwiona Hiyori postanawia zaingerować w ich potyczkę. Brutalnie nokautuje blondyna, po czym wchodzi z Kurosakim w dialog, mający dać mu do zrozumienia, że to od Visoredów zależy, czy nauczą go panowania nad wewnętrznym Hollowem. Kiedy chłopak odmawia przywdziania maski, Sarugaki bez wahania ucieka się do użycia siły.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 215 Ichigo, bombardowany bezlitosnymi ciosami, wciąż próbuje dusić w sobie Pustego, jednak ten finalnie przejmuje kontrolę nad Shinigami, co prowadzi do interwencji reszty Visoredów. Ostatecznie Armia Masek decyduje się przyjąć chłopaka w swoje szeregi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 216 thumb|left|190px|Sarugaki kopie Ichigo Kurosaki, niezadowolony z biegania na Super Hiyori Walkerze, wdaje się w kłótnię z dziewczyną i przekonuje Shinjiego, by przyśpieszył jego trening.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 217 Po raz kolejny mamy okazję widzieć Hiyori wraz z innymi Visoredami, przyglądającą się wewnętrznej walce Ichigo z jego Hollowem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 218, strona 12Manga Bleach; Rozdział 220, strona 1Manga Bleach; Rozdział 222, strony 3 i 6 Po zwycięstwie odniesionym przez rudego Shinigami, blondynka przejmuje obowiązek trenowania Kurosakiego i doskonalenia jego hollowfikacji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 225, strony 5-8 Posłana przez Hachigena, przyprowadza do ich bazy Orihime, aby mężczyzna mógł naprawić jej Shun Shun Rikkę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 228, strony 8-9 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|right|190px|Visoredzi przyłączają się do walki Kiedy Hooleer uwalnia z Jōkaku Enjō Aizena, Gina i Tōsena, do Sztucznej Karakury przybywają Visoredzi. Wśród nich obecna jest także Hiyori.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 364, strony 16-17 Hirako pyta swoich towarzyszy, czy którekolwiek z nich ma ochotę przywitać się z żołnierzami Gotei 13, co skutkuje krótką kłótnią z Sarugaki. Ostatecznie tylko on i Lisa korzystają z tejże okazji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 365, strony 5-6 Mija kilka minut, kiedy Hooleer wypluwa z siebie gromadę Gillianów. Wówczas na znak Shinjiego Visoredzi przywdziewają swoje maski, gotowi do walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 365, strony 15-17 thumb|190px|left|Hiyori zabija Gilliana Sarugaki, podobnie jak pozostali jej sprzymierzeńcy, bez trudu eliminuje kilkoro Gillianów, używając Suikawari i Cero.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 366, strony 1-5 Poziom mocy tajemniczych przybyszy wywołuje szok u obserwujących wszystko Shinigamich. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 366, strona 15 W pewnym momencie Sajin ratuje Hirako przed ciosem Tōsena. Jego poczynania obserwowane były przez kapitanów Drugiego i Dziesiątego Oddziału. Wówczas Harribel przypuszcza atak na młodego kapitana. Przed ciosem ochraniają go Yadōmaru i Sarugaki. Hitsugaya przyznaje wtedy, że prawdopodobnie nie ma wystarczająco czasu, aby spytać, czy grupa jest po stronie Gotei 13 czy też nie. Blondynka ściągając maskę rzuca, że nie chce pomagać Shinigami, jednak najprawdopodobniej nie ma wyboru.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 367, strony 4, 6-9 thumb|190px|right|Sarugaki kłóci się z Hitsugayą Stojąc na przeciw Tres Espada, Hiyori wdaje się z białowłosym w awanturę, dotyczącą walki z Aizenem. Obserwująca ich poczynania Lisa kończy kłótnię komicznym komentarzem, po czym sama szarżuje na przeciwniczkę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 368, strony 10-13 Nieco później Hiyori ponownie zakłada maskę i uwalnia Shikai swojego Zanpakutō, po czym razem z Lisą i Tōshirō atakują Harribel, tworząc dużych rozmiarów wybuch.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 375, strony 13-15 Wtedy niespodziewanie Aizen rani Tier mieczem, eliminując ją z walkiManga Bleach; Rozdział 375, strona 18 pozostawiając Shinjiego dosłownie przy Sarugaki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 377, strona 6 thumb|left|190px|Hiyori przysięgająca Aizenowi zemstę Po zakończonej przez Sōsuke potyczce z Arrancarem, Visoredzi, a także Suì-Fēng i Tōshirō Hitsugaya, zbierają się przed ich wspólnym wrogiem. Hiyori wygłasza krótką mowę na temat jej dni spędzonych jeszcze w Soul Society oraz nienawiści do mężczyzny.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 285 Następnie Shinji ostrzega wszystkich obecnych przed lekkomyślnym atakowaniem Sōsuke. Ten jednak, rozbawiony słowami swojego byłego kapitana, drwi z nich. Hirako stara się uspokoić podatną na prowokacje dziewczynę oraz resztę grupy, lecz gdy Aizen wspomina kpiąco ową feralną noc i rzekomą śmierć Visoredów, Sarugaki nie wytrzymuje i w furii przypuszcza na niego atak. Wówczas zostaje przecięta w pół przez Gina. thumb|right|190px|Sarugaki przebita przez [[Shinsō]] thumb|left|190px|Shinji trzyma ranną przyjaciółkę Przepołowiona dziewczyna spada na ziemię, jednak przed upadkiem chroni ją Hirako. Śmiertelnie ranna, trzymana przez Shinjiego uśmiecha się i przeprasza go, tłumacząc, że nie mogła się już powstrzymać. Przerażony Hirako wzywa na pomoc Hachigena, lecz wówczas orientuje się, że stracił on rękę; w obecnym stanie nie będzie mógł pomóc Sarugaki. Jedyną osobą, która mogłaby jej teraz pomóc jest Orihime. Przywódca Visoredów wznosi okrzyk ku niebu; wzywa na pomoc Ichigo, zastanawiając się, dlaczego jeszcze go tutaj nie ma.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 377, strony 5-17 Po zakończeniu walk w Karakurze, Unohana leczy rany Hiyori za pomocą Kidō i oznajmia, że wszystko będzie z nią w porządku, jeśli posiada silną wolę życia. Hirako, w imieniu reszty poturbowanych Visoredów, dziękuje kobiecie. Retsu odpowiada, iż, jako jej sojusznik, nie musi dziękować. Mężczyzna, ku zdziwieniu swych towarzyszy, stwierdza, że nie są jej sojusznikami, szybko jednak dodaje, że tak najprawdopodobniej powiedziałaby Sarugaki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 422, strony 2-4 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|right|190px|Hiyori wyczuwa Reiatsu Po popołudniowej kąpieli, Hiyori idąc ulicą opowiada o jej atutach. Kiedy nie otrzymuje żadnej odpowiedzi, zaczyna krzyczeć. Idąca tuż za nią Lisa tłumaczy, że Love poszedł do sklepu po Jumpa oraz mleczko do kawy. Krótka wymiana zdań dotycząca zniknięcia Hachiego i kluczy od bazy zostaje przerwana, kiedy Sarugaki wyczuwa obecność jakiegoś Shinigami. Wówczas pojawia się niewielkie zakrzywienie przestrzeni, przypominające Gargantę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 481, strony 1-2 Dziewczyna później zostaje wspomniana przez Kirio. Kiedy dawna kapitan Sarugaki przybywa do Soul Society razem z Oddziałem 0, pyta Hirako, dlaczego nie ma z nim Hiyori. Shinji z początku nie zdaje sobie sprawy, kto jest jego rozmówcą, jednak po chwili domyśla się, kim jest, po zdrobniałym sposobie mówienia o Hiyori.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 517, strona 4 thumb|190px|left|Hiyori z narzędziami do pracy Niedługi czas po inwazji Wandenreich na Soul Society, Hiyori otrzymuje telefon od Hirako. Chwilę później dostaje paczkę od Mayuriego i Shinjiego, z prośbą o usunięcie zniekształceń pomiędzy Karakurą a Soul Society. Zdenerwowana dziewczyna trzymając narzędzia zmusza resztę Visoredów do pracy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 545, strony 15-16 W pewnym momencie pozostali w Świecie Ludzi Visoredzi się z Yoruichi, by zgromadzić energię powstającą przy zniekształceniach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 589, strona 9 thumb|right|190px|Visoredzi w zniszczonym Seireitei Po drugiej inwazji Wandenreich ona, Lisa, Love i Hachi pojawiają się w Seireitei, gdzie spotykają się z Uraharą. Hiyori pyta go, dlaczego włóczy się na zewnątrz, a kapelusznik odpiera, iż ukończył przygotowania. Wspomina również, że Yoruichi odleciała Reiōkyū. Jego dawna wicekapitan pyta, czy nie mieli lecieć razem; słysząc, że okoliczności uległy zmianie, zarzuca mu, że nie dba o to, czy Ichigo i pozostali zginą, póki spowolnią wroga. Przerywa jej pojawienie się Yūshirō Shihōin. Urahara mówi mu, że dla dobra Seireitei musiał pozwolić Yoruichi lecieć. Sarugaki przypomina sobie, że denerwuje ją, gdy mówi o „dobru Seireitei”.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 606, strony 5-10 thumb|left|190px|Sarugaki wdziewa szatę Shinigami Kiedy Shinigami gromadzą się w laboratorium, a Urahara przedstawia im plan, wchodzi dźwigająca spory czajniczek Hiyori. Zaraz kłóci się ze zdziwionym Shinjim, po czym wylewa zawartość zbiornika na podest. Urahara wyjaśnia, iż jest to substancja zebrana przy zniekształceniach. Kisuke mówi Visoredom, że w sali medycznej znajdą Shihakushō. Hiyori denerwuje się, lecz Love przerzuca ją sobie przez ramię, ucinając dyskusję. Przypominając, że ich kompani postawili na szali swe życia, zakazuje jej wracać z takim wyrazem twarzy. W mroku sali dawna wicekapitan po latach zakłada kimono Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 614, strony 1-4 i 9 Nieco później, po uwolnieniu Aizena i uformowania Wahrwelt, Hiyori razem z innymi Shinigami rusza do siedziby wroga.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 629, strona 5 Widziana jest potem w małej grupce, której pojedynczy członkowie padli ofiariami strzałów Lille Barro.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 635, strona 11-12 thumb|right|190px|Hiyori formuje potrójne Cero Następnie widzimy, jak podczas walki z ogromnym Gerardem Valkyrie ona i Hachigen ukrywają się przed monstrum w ruinach. Kiedy Quincy demaskuje ich kryjówkę, dziewczyna wdziewa swoją maskę Hollowa, po czym atakuje mężczyznę za pomocą Cero. Przeciwnik kpi z mizerności jej ataku, jednak wtem do potyczki dołącza reszta Visoredów nienależąca do Gotei 13. Gerard z łatwością ich powstrzymuje, lecz ku jego zdziwieniu, na miejsce walki przybywa również kapitan Hitsugaya.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 658, strony 8-17 Epilog Sarugaki po raz ostatni pojawia się dopiero 10 lat po pokonaniu Yhwacha w starym magazynie Visoredów, gdzie zauważa Kazuiego Kurosakiego. Blondynka beszta chłopca, a ten szybko ucieka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 686, strona 1 Moce i umiejętności Ekspert walki wręcz: Hiyori jest bardzo uzdolniona w dziedzinie walki wręcz. Często używa różnorodnych kopnięć w kombinacji ze swoim Zanpakutō. Jako osoba drażliwa i agresywna, często uderza ludzi w normalnych okolicznościach. Sarugaki posiada również wystarczające umiejętności, aby wyrwać się więźniowi z Siedliska Larw, który wziął ją za zakładniczkę. * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 152 Technika, podczas której Hiyori "skacze" po twarzy przeciwnika. Jest wystarczająco silna, aby wysłać Ichigo na znaczną odległość, rozkruszając przy tym jego maskę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 225, strony 11-12 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 155 Sarugaki uderza oponenta laczkiem z ogromną siłą. Technika została użyta na Shinjim; uderzony nią mężczyzna odlatuje dosyć daleko, niszcząc przy tym barierę Hachigena oraz jedną ze ścian.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 215, strona 16 Ekspert szermierki: Umiejętności walki mieczem Hiyori są dosyć spore. Jej poziom pozwolił jej utrzymać tytuł wicekapitana 12. Oddziału przed powstaniem Visoredów. Jej styl walki wydaje się być niezwykle agresywny, wściekły i nieprzewidywalny, podobnie jak ogólna postawa tej postaci. * : technika, podczas której Hiyori unosi swój miecz nad głowę, po czym zadaje prosty cios z nad głowy. Uderzenie jest na tyle silne, by z dziecinną wprost łatwością wbić się w środek maski Hollowa klasy Gilliana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 366, strona 4 Zwiększona siła: Jako Visored i dawny wicekapitan w jednym z oddziałów Gotei 13 posiada dużą siłę fizyczną. Wielokrotnie pokazane jest to kiedy boleśnie karci lub znęca się nad Ichigo czy Shinjim, kiedy to używa nie tylko siły ale i umiejętności walki wręcz. Zwiększona szybkość: Hiyori jest dosyć szybka; najczęściej dostrzec można to podczas walki. Umiejętność ta razem ze sporą siłą fizyczną sprawiają, że jej ataki mogą być bardzo niebezpieczne. Podczas treningu Ichigo wykazała się umiejętnością używania Shunpo.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 126; pokazane tylko w anime Wysoka energia duchowa: Energia duchowa Hiyori utrzymuje się na poziomie wicekapitana. Będąc Visoredem, Reiryoku Sarugaki łączy ze sobą pół energii duchowej Shinigami i pół Hollowa. Jej kolor jest różowy. Kiedy zakłada swoją maskę, jest wstanie skumulować energię, aby wystrzelić ją powodując znaczne obrażenia celu. Zanpakutō right|190px|thumb|Kubikiri Orochi : Miecz Hiyori to standardowa katana. Jej tsuba zdobiona jest serduszkami, jako kontrast do jej mało dziewczęcego charakteru. Kiedy pełniła funkcje wicekapitana 12. Oddziału, nosiła go przy pasie, jednak jako Visored nosi go na plecach. * Shikai: Polecenie uwolnienia miecza to . W tym stanie katana Hiyori staje się dużym tasakiem z ząbkowanymi ostrzami jak w pile.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 375, strony 16-17 :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Nieznane. * Bankai: Brak. Hollowfikacja right|190px|thumb|Maska Hiyori Maska Hollowa: Charakteryzuje się dużym rogiem na środku czoła. Nad oczami (pod rogiem) znajduje się pasek złożony z fioletowych deltoidów. Ma wystającą brodę. Maska przypomina trochę czaszkę. Po jej założeniu oczy zmieniają kolor na czarny, a tęczówki na żółty. Jako jedyna z Visoredów wytrzymała walkę w wewnętrznym świecie, gdyż może utrzymać maskę 69 min i 2 s. : Powiększenie mocy ': Po założeniu maski, podstawowe moce Shinigami, siła i szybkość Hiyori gwałtownie wzrastają. thumb|190px|right|Cero :* 'Cero: W czasie walki z grupą Gillianów, Hiyori wykazała się zdolnością do wystrzelenia czerwonego Cero. Kiedy dziewczyna otwiera w masce usta, energia jest kumulowana w postaci kuli, po czym wystrzeliwana jest działająca jak promień wiązka. Jest to dosyć silne Cero, mogące bez trudu za jednym zamachem wyeliminować kilka Menosów. thumb|right|190px|Potrójne Cero :* Potrójne Cero: Podczas walki ze Sternritterem „'M'”, Gerardem Valkyrie, Hiyori wykazała umiejętność tworzenia Potrójnego Cero. To wyjątkowe Cero tworzy trzy punkty z którego się łączą. W momencie wystrzelenia tworzą szeroki, długi promień. Siła techniki jest jednak nieznana, gdyż została szybko rozproszona przez przeciwnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 658, strony 11-12 Cenzura thumb|left|190px|Hiyori przecięta przez Gina w mandze frame|right|Hiyori przebita przez Gina w anime W mandze, kiedy Hiyori przypuszcza atak na Aizena, Gin przecina ją swoim mieczem; na skutek ciosu jej ciało rozpada się na dwie części w pasie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 377, strony 12-14 W anime, jej szarża również zostaje przerwana przez Ichimaru, jednak tym razem obrażenia zostały bardzo złagodzone; zostaje ona zaledwie nadziana na Shinsō Gina.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 285 Cytaty Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja en:Hiyori Sarugaki ru:Хиори Саругаки de:Hiyori Sarugaki fr:Hiyori Sarugaki es:Hiyori Sarugaki id:Hiyori Sarugaki it:Hiyori Sarugaki pt:Hiyori Sarugaki pt-br:Hiyori Sarugaki cs:Hiyori Sarugaki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Byli Shinigami Kategoria:Byli wicekapitanowie Kategoria:Visoredzi Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki wręcz Kategoria:Eksperci walki mieczem Kategoria:12. Oddział